What the Hell!
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: DISCONTINUED. What would happen if a male cat demon became pregnant? And what happens when the American military find out about them? What happens to his child when he's able to become a male and female? Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Neko and Haruo (male version of Yamakaza) for a while now that they didn't need to worry about Reikai or the Takashi Clan trying to arrest and/or kill Neko. Neko, once known as Neko-youkai, had spent four hundred and twelve years in a binding spell and just finished getting use to modern life. Haruo went against all that his family, the Takashis, laws to help protect Neko from a lie that almost killed him. But they proved that he was innocent of the crime and just came to the right place at the wrong time.

They were now serious about their relationship and that meant that they were fighting over who was dominant in the bedroom. No one knew that they were going out, well expect Keonma but he's one of the few people who knows that they're soul mates, until two and an half years later after they were dating did they notice something wrong with Neko.

The Reikai Tanteis, save Haruo who was on a Takashi mission at the moment, were in Koenma's office getting their new mission. When Neko was about to leave with the Tanteis Keonma called to him, "Neko-kun if I may have a word."

The Tanteis was curious about what Keonma wanted to talk to Neko about but Neko closed the door when Kurama stepped out. He stood in front of Koenma's desk and asked, "You know about this?" he gently placed his hand on his slightly rounded abdomens that was hidden by his hakama.

Keonma nodded and said, "This will be your last mission for a while but when you get back I want you to go do reach on your kind. I have some books pulled out for you to read. Try not to overexert yourself on the mission."

"Is that all?"

"No, just one more quick question, have you and Haruo bonded yet?"

"Of course we have, you should know. If that's all I have a mission to go on," and before Keonma could stop him he was out the door with the Tanteis.

The Tanteis entered Makai and Yusuke asked, "What was that about?"

Neko shook his head and answered, "It was nothing, just a Takashi thing I need to go to for the next few months."

"I must say Neko-kun," Kurama started, "You seem to be more alert than usual."

"What do you mean?"

"Your ears'," he pointed, "they keep moving nonstop."

"Really?" trying to hide his relief, "I really don't pay attention to them anymore. I rely on instincts to tell me to react in an instant."

He finally got bored of listening to the Yusuke and Kuwabara badgering him when he finally he noticed lots of youkais watching him. It wasn't like none of them watched him before but there were more youkais watching him this time. He was startled when Hiei suddenly appeared next to him deadly glaring at the youkais who even thought of trying to make a move on him. He sighed Hiei seemed to know that he was carrying a child inside of him and if he knew it was Haruo's or not he didn't know.

Neko was suddenly pulled into an alley bond and gagged and thrown onto someone's shoulders. He watched in horror as the Tanteis tried to go after him when he realized that he couldn't break the binds on his limbs as his captor ran off in the opposite direction of the Tanteis came from. He suddenly found himself in a carriage full of women all pregnant and he thought, _'Well, I least I found the slavers that are going after pregnant women.'_

The women looked at him stunned until one of their captors tore off Neko's top and felt his stomach. Neko, not liking to be touched by anyone without permission, gave the youkai a double heel kick to their face, since his legs were tied together. Next thing he knew he was tied next to one of the many women in the carriage. He knew he couldn't escape and so he didn't waste his energy trying to escape after a few tugs on his bonds. He sat silently as the carriage drove away from the city the Tanteis were in.

I know it's short but I'm still working on the second part of this and believe me it was going to be longer.

The Takashi is a ninja clan of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to put this up chapter up I had a writer's block and there's a yoai scene in this chapter.

* * *

Neko sat in his cell silently just thinking about the night he thought he could've conceived Haruo's child. Haruo had got him as drunk as hell for pay back for turning the tables on him the last time he wanted to have it rough, a.k.a. doggy style . . .

Haruo was helping the drunken Neko up the stairs to their apartment of the two story complex. Haruo was smothering Neko with a thorough kiss when they entered their apartment and quickly locked the door. He reached between Neko's legs and began to massage his already hard sex. He had made sure Neko was pretty much drunk before they left the gay bar they were at to make it easier to get what he wanted.

Neko pulled away and mewled as Haruo dragged him to their bedroom. He couldn't think as Haruo bombarded his body with pleasure. He never noticed the change as they moved to one room to another when Haruo began to suck on his Adam's apple.

Haruo pushed Neko onto their king size bed still sucking on the center of his throat. He grounded into Neko's groin as pulled their shirts off and began to pleasure his lover's upper body. Haruo got the surprise of his life when Neko submissively turned over after he got the other's pants off. He grabbed some lube, pulled off his own pants, and rubbed his erection and Neko hole with it. He pushed Neko further onto the bed and made him lift up his hips before thrusting into his lover.

"Oh Gods!" Haruo cried as he felt like he was entering his lover for the first time but this time instead of Neko's body trying to push him out it felt like it was trying to eat him up.

"Koibito . . ." Neko groaned as Haruo held his hips still, "Please . . ."

"Itoshii . . ." Haruo gulped before continuing, "Hold on it's going to be rough tonight."

Neko was surprised when he was suddenly at the receiving end of savage fucking. He reached back, grabbed his lover's arm, and pulled it towards his mouth.

Haruo suddenly found himself on Neko's back with his right arm in his mouth. It felt nice but it was hard to keep his leverage with his stomach right against his lover's back. When he tried to pull away fangs sank into his flesh and that stopped him. He couldn't move the pain and pleasure of the bite was too much it was only until Neko somehow got his feet to touch the ground was he able to move . . .

**End of yoai!**

Now that Neko thought about what Koenma asked about mating he couldn't recall if Haruo ever returned the mating bite. It was then he understood, Koenma was asking if Haruo finished the mating ritual. He sighed as he thought, _'I should've sat this one out . . .'_

Without warning the wall next to him just collapsed and scared the daylights out of him. He tried to bolt to the opposite end of the cell but a strong arm wrapped around him causing him to make an ear piercing shriek.

"Settl' down mate," said a drunken voice of the arm the held him.

"Chu?" Neko looked over his shoulder.

"Aye mate!"

"Well, woul' ya look at 'at," Jin whistled, "Never thought we'd find you here."

"Don't do that again!" Neko yelled, "You scared me half to death!"

"Why are you in one of these cells anyways?" Touya asked.

"Well, uh . . ." finally he sighed, "It's a long story. Could you put my down and break these irritating cuffs?"

Chu set him on his feet and ripped the cuffs off his wrists it was then they all sensed the other presence inside of Neko before he could hide it. Once Neko wrapped his ki tightly around himself he suddenly noticed they were laughing at him, thankfully Kane showed up.

"Kurama told us you were captured and I asked these boys to help get you out," Kane told him.

"At least one of them has brains . . ." Neko's eyes suddenly went wide and he collapse to the ground as smoke rose from his back along with the smell of burning flesh and blood.

Kane screamed in horror as one of the two shinobi attended to Neko and the other along with the drunken youkai stood in front of Neko ready to fight.

"You don't think I would let you youkais take a valuable male like him away do you?" said a youkai as he held a strange gun up at them. "Rare for a neko youkai to conceive a child without deeply bonded with their mate."

"Neko!" Kane cried as she went to his side. "Neko!"

"Me say, 'ts 'bout time ye die," Jin told the youkai.

"Don't make me laugh!" the youkai told them as he pulled out another gun, "The hanyou won't die but you will if you decide to attack or take the hanyou."

A green whip suddenly wrapped around the gun and yanked it away.

"Yo' 're sa'ing," Jin asked as he began to spin his arm.

"Tha'll teach ya'll 'o mess 'ith me friends," Mizuki told the youkai as Jin attacked him. "Cho, ya'll up."

Cho ran into the room straight into Chu, "Ow . . ." she moaned rubbing her nose. On looking up at Chu she cried, "AAAHHH! Giant!"

"Relax, Cho," Kane called, "That's Chu . . . a friend."

Still unsure Cho ran past him to Neko, Toya looked up at the teenager and asked, "Can you help him?"

Smiling Cho answered, "Of course, the blast just stunned him but still did some damage. I can heal the wound quickly enough." Placing a hand over Neko's back she began to pour her healing energy into the wound.

Haruo just got back to his apartment from his mission when he was greeted by the smell of burning flesh as soon as he opened the door. Also he was greeted by several youkais in his and Neko's bedroom. He finally asked, "What's going on?"

Botan suddenly appeared in front of him and told him, "Neko got captured on a mission and was shot. But don't you worry he'll be just fine!"

"H-he got shot!"

"Don't worry Cho has taken care of him and he and the baby are just fine!"

"Ba-baby!" and that's all he could get out before he fainted.

" 's th' buke okay?" Haruo heard Chu as he came out of his unconsciousness.

"He should be," Cho told them, "Though he did hit his head hard."

"He's had worse fall," Neko told them.

Haruo slowly opened his eyes and saw almost everyone looking down at him. He disappeared and appeared near the bathroom breathing heavily, "Oh my god . . ."

" What 'rong Haruo?" Jin asked as he floated closer to him.

"Nothing . . . I think I'm going to be sick," Haruo ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

It had been a few days since Haruo found out about the pregnancy and he still didn't know how to react to the situation. He didn't even know that Neko-youkai's species could have males that give birth. Haruo had made sure made sure that he covered up the bite wound his lover gave him for the last four months and now he realized what it was. He was mated to Neko for the rest of his life, not saying he had a problem with it because now he knew his lover could have kids, no; it wasn't that. He just wasn't expecting Neko to love him that deeply to have kids with him.

Neko sat on the living room couch next to Haruo drinking a juice punch and watching him think as the sound of the TV occupied the room. They hadn't once talked about their child nor did it seem like Haruo would start, he was too deep in his thoughts to hear or see anything. He finally sighed and said, "Idiot . . ."

"What?" that snapped Haruo out of his thoughts to look at him.

"You're an idiot. Answer me truthfully, do you want a kid or not? It's not that hard to answer."

"Ne-chan, I do want the child it just hit me by surprise that's all."

"Then why didn't you mark me as your mate at the end. That would've saved me from being captured."

"I was too stunned by what you did to realize that the bite meant that!" as Haruo stood up.

Neko stood up and threw his drink at him angrily before pointed to his stomach, "And you never once noticed the child growing inside me! Why?"

"You always have your ki wrapped tightly around you I could never tell!"

The argument was now a shouting match between the two lovers over why one didn't return the mating mark and the other one for why his lover never told him about the baby. It was at that moment Botan and Kane decided to show up to check up on Neko as the two lovers were about to go at each other's throats, literately. Kane was the one out of all the ferry girls to react on action rather than talk things out and she proved that by getting in between the boys.

"Both of you sit down!" she ordered and the boys did. "Now, I don't know what's going on but Neko you are in no condition to be fighting! It causes too much stress on you and the baby. If you two keep on fighting I'll have to find someone else to take care of you-"

"That won't be necessary!" Haruo told them as he pulled Neko to him.

"I thought not, now Koneko-chan can't have too much excitement until my nephew and/or niece is born," as she rubbed Neko's stomach.

"Do you have to call me that and rub my stomach?" Neko asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes I do, I'm your aunt."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to put this up but I just got out of high school, started college, and just beginning plain lazy. TeeHee!

Neko sat on the couch as Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to laugh at how stupid he looked. He couldn't fit in his old clothes and so Kane went out shopping for him since Neko refused to leave the house since his abdomen increased in size in the last six months. The clothes Kane got were only made for women he refused to bend for her to wear the clothes, and so he simply wore his kimono part of his hakama with a loose tie and still he looked stupid.

He just rolled his eyes and sighed, 'I knew I shouldn't have let aunt Kane convince me into this stupid baby shower thing. Now I'll never hear the end of it.'

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed until Kane hit them in the head with her oar. "Idiots," she commented, "Now get out!"

"But-" they both started.

"No! Girls only! Haruo's going to see a movie, go with him," she ordered waving her oar.

Both looked at the oar in fear and Haruo came in with his coat, "Alright, I'm heading out."

Neko waited to say anything until the three teens left the apartment, "Remind me again why I let you convince me to have a baby shower."

"Because I'm you aunt," as she made her oar disappear.

"I hate this, when will this be over?"

"When Haruo's movie is over. Now will you please get into this outfit," as she held up a maternal dress.

"No, that's for females not males. I'm not wearing anything that will make me look like I have breasts."

"You're no fun, at least put on some sweatpants before the rest of the girls come. And don't look in the baby's room, Yukina and Keiko aren't done."

"Alright," as he struggled to get to his feet. When he came out of the master bedroom everyone, Yukina, Shizura, Botan, Keiko, Genkai, and they also invited Kurama, were there waiting for him. Taking a deep breath Neko entered the room.

At least three hours later the three teens wondered back to the apartment and Yusuke and Kuwabara caught sight of Kurama coming out of the apartment. Both boys ran to him and demanded answers.

"Why did they let you stay?" Kuwabara demanded.

Kurama answered calmly, "Because I'm a youkai myself and I've seen a few of these males' pregnancies as Yoko many years ago."

"Is it safe to go back into my apartment now?" Haruo asked cutting off anymore questions the two had.

"Well, it is and yet it isn't," Kurama told him.

"Is the shower over?"

"Yes but-"

"That's good enough for me," as Haruo walked up the steps to the apartment and as soon as he opened the door he was greeted by Yukina.

"Haruo, congratulation!" she told him. "I know you'll make a great father."

Haruo looked at Neko who was letting Keiko fill his stomach and yelled, "You told them!"

Neko lazily looked up and answered, "No, they figured it out on their own… I'm quite surprised as you are."

Haruo caught the glint in Neko's eye, "You did! They didn't find out! You told them! I can't believe you! My life is now over!"

"Get over it… I'm going to bed."

The Urameshi team found out who the father was thanks to Botan's big mouth and now Haruo was very miserable. He started wishing that he didn't allow the girls to have a baby shower but not as much as he wished Neko would stop cuddling him. Ever since Neko hit the three month mark Haruo had to take the last weeks of the pregnancy off from his work to give the baby his ki which meant hugs, cuddling, and something other bedroom activities. Of course Haruo didn't mind one bit but never being a big fan of cuddling outside the bedroom and with Neko being a cat didn't help either, frankly, it was getting on his nerves now.

Looking down at Neko lying on his lap asked, "Can you get off my lap?"

"No," that was a simple answer from Neko.

"My legs are falling asleep…"

"Fine!" Neko suddenly stood up, "I'm going to bed and don't think about joining me!"

Haruo winced as the bedroom door slammed and then yelled, "Don't need to get bitchy!" sighing, "At least I can get some sleep…"

Haruo was jolted awake by a female scream that came from his and Neko's bedroom. Without thinking he ran to the bedroom only to find it locked. Banging on the door he yelled, "Neko! Open the door!"

Strangely a female voice that sounded close to Neko's answered, "No!"

"Neko, what is wrong!" after he banged on the door.

"Nothing!"

"If it's nothing then open the door!" he tried the handle again.

"No!" there was a thud on the door as Haruo guessed was only Neko helping to keep the door shut.

"I'm calling Kurama! You're sounding like a girl isn't a good thing!" turning Haruo went the kitchen and took the phone.



Haruo opened the front door when Kurama arrived and told him what happened the night before and that morning. He stood there for a moment and asked, "Let see the book Keonma gave Neko."

Haruo took the book from the self and handed it to Kurama, "I didn't brother reading it because Botan told me to look out for."

Kurama flipped through the pages and stopped to read when he came to the page he wanted. His eyes slightly widened before he closed the book and said, "We need to get Neko to Genkai. He did say he wanted to use the birthing tub right?"

"But…Neko's a guy and he locked the door!"

"I'll take care of that," Kurama went to the door and had a thin vine unlock the door. When he opened it they found a naked female version of Neko standing in front of the closet holding a baggy shirt.

With a scream Neko fell into the closet holding the shirt over the female body, "What are you doing?"

"I was not expecting that," Kurama said as he turned around and saw Haruo gaping. "Neko get dressed we're going to Genkai's."

"I can't! Not like this!" Neko exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what I'll have to go through? Those idiots won't let me live this down!"

"Neko unless you want to have the baby here I suggest you get dress and hurry to Genkai's."

"What?" he…she screamed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later just get dress." He grabbed Haruo and closed the door, "You might want to hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I nearly forgot about this story until now.

* * *

Neko came out blushing in a blue maternal dress Kane left with them as she looked at the two male in the living room. Before she could even speak Kurama picked her up and headed out the door with her.

"What are you doing?" Haruo exclaimed as he followed Kurama.

"If we don't get Neko to Genki's before she goes into labor we'll be in some serious trouble," Kurama told him.

"What?!" Neko cried and then looked down at her abdomen. "I'm about to give birth!"

"You didn't finish the book did you?"

Neko looked away and blushed, "I was getting to it."

"Haruo, start up the car," Kurama told the other male as they headed to Haruo's car.

Haruo quickly turned on the car waited for Kurama to buckle Neko up to pull out. _'Damn it! Why didn't I pay attention to what was happening last night?'_ Briefly looking back at Neko to notice that they wouldn't make it in time and decided to do something very dangerous. Leaning forward to hold the steering wheel with his elbows and did several hand signs as he took a deep breath holding it. _'Please let this work.' _When he released his breath Kurama and Neko didn't notice that they got to the temple until the car stopped. Haruo gasped out, "We're here."

Kurama was confused for a moment before realizing that Neko needed to get into the temple quickly. Picking the now female cat demon in his arms Kurama quickly ran up the stairs and into the temple yelling to Genki and Yukina that Neko was getting ready to go into labor. As they ran about the temple to get the supplies they needed for the birth they never noticed Haruo didn't follow but instead stayed in the car exhausted and only had enough energy to turn the car off.

Kurama ran down the temple stairs to the car and found Haruo leaning back on his seat asleep. "Haruo…"

The only acknowledgment he got was Haruo letting his head fall towards him.

"Haruo, are you okay?"

"…You wanna know how we got here so fast?" Haruo questioned quietly.

"You didn't," as realization washed over him.

Haruo gave a half smile and said, "I'll be fine in a few minutes…how's Neko doing?"

"Neko's more or less in pain and pissed."

"Tell Neko I'll be up in a few."

"Alright," Kurama responded before heading back up the temple steps.

"Damn it!" Neko growled as she slumped against the back of the tub. She was glad she decided to use the birthing tub it made the contraction all the much better to handle. Looking at Yukina she asked, "Where's Haruo?"

"He's in the car still," Kurama answered as he waited outside the door. "He'll be up in a few."

"Okay…Genki?"

"Yes child," she answered as the elder looked up at Neko from getting the blankets ready the baby.

"How long does labor usually take?"

"It differs but since you're a cat it shouldn't take long or it might not."

Neko barely noticed that she was already pushing out her baby or when Yukina slowly pulled her baby out of the water. It was only till her baby cried out from having its imbecile cord did her animal instincts kick in to protect her child. But before she could bare her teeth at Yukina Haruo appeared and took their baby from her. (A/n: I have no idea how long labor should take or how exactly the birthing tubs feel. I did a little research and found it a lot better than having birth in the hospital but there are still some problems if you use the birthing tub.) Neko immediately calmed down when she saw her mate holding their baby.

Haruo moved the blanket away barely but covered the baby up again and went to Neko's side telling him, "It's a boy."

With a sigh Neko looked at Genki waiting for a towel which she received. "I'm not doing that again." Haruo helped Neko out of the tub as Genki helped her into a robe. Once the Haruo took Neko to an empty room so they could rest and to enjoy their baby son.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean I can't change back?" Neko yelled at Keonma.

"Sorry it's just the way your kind is," he answered. "It's just the way your kind is. There are very few females within your species that the males turn into a female to help breeding just like what happened to you."

"B-but…I don't be a girl!" Neko suddenly cried as she slid to her knees and started crying.

Haruo rolled his eyes as he held his son in his rocking arms and told Neko, "Come on, it's not that bad besides I built that house you wanted in Genki's land."

"Bu-but…I want my male body back!" At that same moment their baby began to cry for his mother to attend to him and Neko immediately forgot about her own troubles for her sons' instead. "Shush, shush."

Keonma turned to Haruo as Neko placed a blanket over her shoulder as she revealed her breast to her son and asked, "How has Eiji done at night? I know that's the hardest time for parents."

"He does fine as long as Neko's close by and has a full stomach," Haruo answered. Glancing at Neko he smiled, "Neko has taken to his new body quickly."

"All because of Eiji."

"We better get going, come on Koneko."

"Don't call me that!" Neko told him as she came towards them still feeding Eiji.

* * *

"Aww! He's so cute!" Kuwabara exclaimed when Eiji's parents brought him to the temple to meet their friends.

Eiji was now a few weeks old and was in his mother's lap leaning against her chest happily until the many friends came in and surrounded him and his mother. He made an angry pouty face as his small brown and black kitten ears went back into his black hair glaring at the males that wasn't his father getting too close to his mother. The kitten curled his brown little tail towards his body not liking the attention he or his mother was getting but he felt safe with his mother's arms gently wrapped around him holding him in her lap in a protective manner.

"Who knew that this little cute kitten came out of you," Yusuke said as he looked down at Eiji. "By the way, when did you because a hot chick?"

Neko glared at Yusuke and said, "Right before Eiji was born. Apparently my species rarely has females and so males change into females to have kids but only if they're bonded deeply. Like me and Haruo."

As much as Neko hated to admit it he was a pretty hot as a female aside from his legs which she could do nothing about since she grew up with wolves and had to walk on four legs. She did like the new curves her new body had but not how weak it felt to be female. She remembered that once in the past that she temporary became a female to get information in the past for the Takashi and it was the most embarrassing things she had to do.

"So when do you change back?" Kuwabara asked.

Neko didn't answer as she picked up her son to cradle him in her arms, "Well I guess I'll be known as Koneko in public for now on."

"Um…doesn't Koneko mean kitten?" Yukina asked.

"…Yes."

Yusuke laughed while Kuwabara continued to coo over Eiji.

"Yusuke stop being mean to Neko," Keiko ordered angrily before pushing Yusuke out of the way to look at Eiji. "He's so cute! He has Haruo's eyes."

Eiji was not happy about the female cooing over him and made his displeasure knew to his mother by crying. Just like he wanted his mother stood up and started to rock him as she walked around the room trying to calm him down getting him and his mother away from the cooing males and females.

Neko rewraps Eiji in his blanket and started to rock him in her arms. "I'm so glad my brother and sisters aren't here," she mumbled.

"Where are they anyways?" Botan asked as she watched Neko walk around.

"Toya went to his Amazon village to celebrate the Amazon celebration and Yukina went with him. Opal joined them a few days later-"

"Where's Neko?" they heard Opal scream which made Eiji start crying.

"Crap," was all she could say as her siblings came in.

Opal went straight to Neko and took Eiji from her, "He's so cute!"

Neko's sister, Yukina, looked at her and then to Opal, "Opal, you shouldn't take a stranger's baby."

"Um…Yukina," Haruo started, "That is your brother."

"…Oh, well…" she looked at Neko.

Toya stared in shock that his little brother was now his little sister. "Great! Now I'm the only boy in the family."

"Idiot my baby's a boy," Neko told him as she took her son from Opal who was struggling to get to his mother. "And just so you all know Eiji doesn't like to be held by anyone but me or Haruo."

Eiji glared at Opal as his mother held him close. He knew his mother's siblings were weird.


	6. Chapter 6

"_English"_ "Japanese"

Three years later, Neko was making lunch for Eiji as he played with pots and a wooden spoon on the kitchen floor. Her ears flew towards the direction of the back door and with a little coaxing with food she put her son into the cupboard under the sink. Walking outside she gazed and listened noises suddenly without warning a net fell over her. Releasing a growl Neko struggled to get out of the weighted net as several uniformed men ran out of the forest and into her home.

"Stay out of my home!" she screamed and prayed her son stayed hidden at the same time.

After a few minutes the officers came out of the house and spoke in English to their captain. The captain went to Neko and said, _"Where's your son?"_

From her High School English class she understood a few words he said but not all. Neko said, "I don't speak English!"

One of the officers knelt down in front of her and repeated his captain's question, "Where's your son?"

"Like I'll tell you!" she growled at him.

The officer repeated what she said to the captain he looked at her but then they heard a child scream. A soldier dragged out Eiji by his hair and Neko became angry at this with a burst of strength she leaped at the soldier. She bites into the soldier's wrist that held her son and Eiji transformed into his kitten form slipping in the net with his mother. Neko released the soldiers' wrist when Eiji transformed and held her son close as she growled at the soldiers.

_"Get her into the truck,"_ the captain ordered and the soldiers didn't hesitate to obey the command.

It had been five hours since Neko and Eiji were put into a slightly uncomfortable cage and Eiji was getting scared. Neko held her son close giving him the comfort that he needed and began to sing his favorite movie song (a/n: 'Last Unicorn' the movie would be considered bad now and even back when it was made).

"When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain. And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain. In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn. They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn." Eiji sighed and snuggled into his mother's chest as her voice filled the caged. "When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing. And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising. And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn. In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn. I'm alive, I'm alive.

"When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning. And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning. Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn. Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn. I'm alive, I'm alive."

Someone banged on the cage and yelled, _"Shut the hell up!"_

Neko hissed at them but then stayed quiet throughout the whole trip except for her humming to her son. When they finally came to a stop and carried to a military building Neko suddenly smelled a daiyoukai in the area. She let out a howl trying to inform the daiyoukai she and her son were in need of help. Eiji gave a yelp as someone kicked the cage cutting off her message to the daiyoukai. Neko growled at the soldiers again and held her son closer.

Neko rocked Eiji back and forth in her arms as she sat in the furthest corner of the white room that held a table and four chairs as Neko listened for the slightest noise. She refused to let Eiji or herself to eat the food the men provided instead had him drinking her blood from a wound she inflicted on herself. She bared her teeth and fangs hissing at a soldier who came in to take the tray and tried to get her eat but the soldier left at her aggressiveness towards him.

The captain and a man in a suit came in and sat at the table. The captain looked at her as he motioned to the seat in front of him and said, _"Have a seat."_

The man in the suit repeated to Neko but more politely, "Please, take a seat."

Neko snarled at them but pulled the seat away from the table and sat in it further away from the table. She looked at them and said, "What do you want? Why have you brought me and my son here?"

The captain pulled out two files of Neko as a male and as a female and looked at her.

Briefly looking down at files and then asked, "What's this?"

"_What happened to Neko? He was living with his boyfriend until three years ago, that was the same time your son was born."_

As the captain spoke the man beside him translated for her, "What happened to Neko? He disappeared three years ago right around the time your son was born."

Neko didn't answer but then asked, "Is this is all about? The two wanted to have a kid so they asked me to help them since I'm Neko's sister."

The translator repeated what she said to the captain. The captain wasn't convinced and asked as he tossed some picture of herself a male Neko pregnant, "Then what are these?"

"I say these are from a stalker that was stalking my brother." She watched as the captains' face become red and then suddenly he reached for Eiji just as an explosion erupted behind her…


	7. Chapter 7

Neko smelled the daiyoukai's scent and hit the ground curling her body around Eiji protectively. She covered her son's ears as screams and gunshots filled the air then…it was quiet. Eiji whimpered and shook under his mother not understanding what was happening.

"Stand nekoyasha," the daiyoukai ordered Neko.

Neko flicked her tail and ears to show she heard him and just needed a moment. She got up and faced the daiyoukai but kept her head down when she recognized the scent of a royal daiyoukai. She whispered to her son as she curled her tail around the side of her leg to show she was no threat to the daiyoukai, "Don't look him in the eyes unless he says so."

The tall daiyoukai just gazed at her and her son with a cold mask.

The nekoyasha understood the silence and answered, "I'm Neko-youkai, the second son of Munaku of the Red Flower Clan but unfortunately because of the species I am I'm now I'm the second daughter."

There was another moment of silence and Eiji didn't understand how his mother know what the daiyoukai was saying when he didn't ask anything.

"We're in your dept for coming to our aid but…I know you will not help two commoners such as ourselves-"

"Silence yasha," Neko cringed back at his voice but made no other movement as the daiyoukai turned to the hole in the wall he created, "If you wish to repay your dept you better follow."

"Yes milord," Neko bowed and quickly followed him.

* * *

Haruo stood outside his house as he watched military men search through his house. He stood at attention as a general tried to get information from him about his family but his answer was only, "Idane Iemochi Haruo number 19-89-06-01-10." (a/n: that number stands for what decade he was born in, year, month, day, and the rank he was in his ninja class. I just came up with that just now.)

"Tell me, are there any others like your wife?!" the general demanded angrily.

"Idane Iemochi Haruo number 19-89-06-01-10," Haruo repeated hiding his emotions behind a mask.

"General!" a soldier called as he ran to him. "We can't find anything that has anything about the others that might be out there."

The general turned to Haruo and said, "If you don't tell us about the then we'll have to experiment on your son and wife."

Haruo suddenly added another name to the phrase he was repeating, "Takashi Idane Iemochi Haruo number 19-89-06-01-10."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I cannot give you what you want even for the sake of my family."

"Finally we're getting somewhere. Now-"

"Takashi Idane Iemochi Haruo number 19-89-06-01-10," he repeated again before he jumped away as beams of light hit the soldiers. Getting up he looked up at the King Yama's Spirit Detectives coming out of the surrounding forest. "Don't brother with me. They were already here when I got here and I'm now going to find my family whether you like it or not."

"We have better things to do than concern ourselves with your family," one of the members told him.

"It's not wise to anger a Takashi, he is allowed to attack you if he feels you are threatening him. It is part of the Takashi and Spirit World Treaty," their leader told them. "And by the way he's flaring his aura it means he does."

Haruo stared angrily at them as his aura heated the air around him making his clothes float around him but instead of attacking he turned and left.

* * *

Neko followed closely behind the daiyoukai and held Eiji close that was nervous about the whole thing as they walked through a forest in Makai. She finally asked, "Milord, what may I call you?"

The daiyoukai didn't answer right away but answered, "Sesshomaru."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where's your mate?"

"He wasn't at our home at the time of our capture but he will come for us until then I'll have to listen to your orders," as she thought, _'As much as I hate this.'_

Eiji began to whimper wanting his mother's attention on him and not the daiyoukai. And it worked Neko turned her attention to him trying to calm him down. Sesshomaru suddenly turned to the two nekoyoukai when he sensed the female's youki flare. A pure white katana and a pure black wakizashi appeared on her left hip as she shifted her son to her other arm.

"I have to protect myself too," was all she said.

* * *

daiyoukai: the type of dog demon Sesshomaru is.

nekoyasha or nekoyoukai: cat demon.

Yasha means female demon and Youkai means male demon.

I need help for the next chapter so please if you would send me your ideas to help.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you have no idea where they took Neko and Eiji?" Keonma asked as the Spirit Detective and Haruo gathered around Genki's table trying to figure out where the military took the nekoyoukais.

"I have no idea Keonma," Haruo said looking down at the table.

"Don't worry Haruo we'll find them," Kuwabara told him.

"We have to find something that either Neko or Eiji recently touched," Kurama informed them. "That way Hiei or Kichiro can locate them."

Haruo crossed his arms, "I left my place without even thinking about that and King Yama's detectives probably cleared out the house of all evidence of the military being there."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check," Keonma shrugged.

When they got to the house they found no sign of the military or the mess they made. The team searched the house looking for anything that the two missing demons touched within the last twenty-four hours. After hours of searching they couldn't find until Kuwabara used his senses to search where they couldn't think of.

"Over here," he called to the others as he opened the cabinet under the sink.

There under the sink was a half eaten sandwich which was passed to Haruo who examined the teeth marks. With a smile he told them, "Neko put Eiji under here, it's still fresh too. If we find Hiei or Kichiro they'll be able to locate Eiji."

"Right let's go!" Yusuke said with determination.

"Aw shit! I just remembered Kichiro's training with the family this summer and we don't even know where Hiei is."

* * *

"The trail ends here," Hiei told them as he knelt on the ground looking around. "There was a powerful demon with them obviously he helped them."

Haruo gazed around with a sad look in his eyes before he turned to the Spirit Detectives, "Thank you for your help but I'll take it from here. I can't allow you all to put off your own lives to help me find my family and since Hiei pointed out that they are with a strong demon I think they'll be safe."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke demanded. "Neko's our friend too!"

"Yeah! You can't do this!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"No Yusuke Haruo has a point. Haruo can easily disappear without any trouble and his family can easily get him the supplies he needs," Kurama told him. "We can't and I do believe that he's also saying he has to do this on his own too…"


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru went to the gardens and found Neko and her son enjoying a nap in the sunlight but there was something different about the atmosphere around older nekoyasha. When Eiji was asleep Neko stood and placed her white katana beside her son before she turned and jumped over the walls of the garden. For some reason Sesshomaru knew that the nekoyasha was leaving her son in his protection and she would never be seen again.

That had been nearly forty years ago and Eiji had grown into a strong and well trained young man, even though he was a bit too slender for a male. When Eiji woke up that evening and found out his mother had left he cried his heart out. After weeks of depression he began to follow Sesshomaru around the castle and even asked him permission to train which Sesshomaru allowed. Now the once small nekoyoukai was now one of his personal bodyguards at conferences with demon lords.

This was one of those days when he and Eiji had to travel to the newest demon lords' land for a conference. As Sesshomaru and Eiji entered Yusuke's castle several of the monks stared at the young nekoyoukai wearing samurai armor of Sesshomaru's family. They entered the conference room the young lord looked at Eiji surprised and shocked.

Eiji briefly looking at his lord he asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, do I happen to have something on my face?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer instead he asked Yusuke, "May I ask why you are looking at my guard?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is your guards' name Eiji?" Yusuke asked still looking at Eiji.

Eiji looks at the other lord confused as Sesshomaru answered, "That it is. How do you know this boy?"

"His parents were my friends."

Eiji looked at him, "What do you mean 'were'?"

"Your parents died over forty years ago."

Eiji looked at Sesshomaru, "Is this true Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer because he was never sure what happened to the boy's mother and he never met the father. "Go for a run Eiji."

"Yes my lord," as he bowed to him and left rather reluctantly.

The two lords were discussing land agreement for hours until they heard an ear piercing scream and Sesshomaru recognized it as Eiji's and went running in the direction the scream came from. Yusuke was right behind him as well as several monks and they found a horrible sight.

"Naruka," Sesshomaru growled as he saw the half-demon face away from him looking down at something. His eyes widened when he saw Eiji's clothes and armor thrown all over the ground but only when Naruka turned half-way to him did he see Eiji trying to protect himself from Naruka's tentacles. Sesshomaru lashed out his green whip and cut Eiji free of the tentacles.

"Get Eiji out of there!" Yusuke ordered the monks who immediately grabbed Eiji taking him out of reach of the half-demon. "Shot Gun!"

As Sesshomaru and Yusuke fought Naruka the monks realized Eiji needed a cover which one of them quickly did. Just as the monks went to cover Eiji up a tentacle wrapped around his upper body and arms that were covering his chest and yanked him away. Sesshomaru and Yusuke heard Eiji scream again and saw Naruka pull Eiji to him then they saw that the young warrior male was now a young warrior female.

"I'll just take this," Naruka told them as he gazed at the nekoyoukai.

"Lord Sesshomaru…please…" Eiji looked at his lord with pleading wet eyes but as frightened as he was he refused to shed a single tear.

"Release my warrior," Sesshomaru ordered the half-demon.

"Not likely," Naruka answered as he began to float higher in the air, "With a rare demon like this that's able to bear strong off-springs. By the look on your face tells me he never told you."

Eiji started to turn his head in shame when he felt the tentacle around him loosen and he just took the chance escape. Eiji transformed into his cat form and in mid-jump Sesshomaru's Mokomoko wrapped around him pulling him away from Sesshomaru. Out of now where Sesshomaru grapped him by his scruff, forcing him out of his animal form, and marked his neck. Eiji immediately went limp allowing his lord to show under whose protection he was under. When Sesshomaru removed his teeth from his flesh Eiji didn't move and just allowed his lord to protect him.

The once male now female warrior felt the half-demon's on his back even through Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. His lord growled at the Naruka even when the half-demon laughed and said, "Just wait nekoyoukai you will be mine."

Eiji just kept his head away from the mutant looking demon as he refused to look at his lord even as he growled to him, "You have some explaining to do."

Looks his eyes tightly answered, "Yes my lord."


	10. Chapter 10

Eiji explained everything to Sesshomaru, how he knew that he was one of the rare off-springs to be able to have both male and female bodies, how he was able to hide it when he first changed, and how long since it first happened. To say that Sesshomaru was upset was an understatement he was pissed at him and it was Eiji expected but what he didn't expect was his lord making a permanent claim mark deep around his neck. This was right in front of his parent's friend and his monks. As much as it hurt Eiji only revealed his throat more to his lord nor did the monks allow their lord to interfere.

When Sesshomaru released his throat he informed Yusuke, "Our business is finished we'll be leaving."

"Wait you just can't-" Yusuke started as Sesshomaru took hold of Eiji with his Mokomoko but his monks stopped him.

"Yusuke, Eiji belongs to Sesshomaru ever since his mother left him with Sesshomaru. So the boy rightfully belongs to Sesshomaru by law," the monk told him.

Yusuke didn't understand but was forced to let Eiji go since he didn't fight or look back.

Sesshomaru didn't speak to or look at Eiji as they flew through the sky until he heard the young warrior now female begin to cry. Instead of flying start to the castle he stopped in dense forest and turned to the female surrounded in his Mokomoko waiting for him speak.

"I-I'm sorry my lord," Eiji gasped between cries as he buried his face in his hands, "I di-didn't tell you…because I-I didn't k-know what yo-you would d-do…with me…"

After a moment he said, "I would've taken you as my mate."

The nekoyoukai gasped surprised when the Mokomoko started to caress his slender female body that was covered in one of the monk's uniforms. "L-lord Se-Sesshomaru…"

Using the Mokomoko Sesshomaru pulled Eiji to him and held the female body to him.

"Please…please tell me…you're not saying this be-because I'm a strong warrior…if that's th-the reason…" Eiji didn't finish his sentences in fear of what would happen if he did.

"Would you doubt the word of your lord?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Only to this situation no other my lord."

"I see…from now on you are now my mate."

"I understand…"

* * *

Eiji got into his armor and slid his white sword onto his waist. He was still in his female form and was unable to change back to his male form and did not like it one bit. Sesshomaru had been keeping him close to his side no matter where he went. The official mating day was coming up and Sesshomaru had already sent out the invitation for the official mating ceremony in about a week. Eiji walked out of his room and started patrolling the castle ground. The last thing he saw was the gardens and then darkness…


	11. Chapter 11

Eiji woke up disoriented and unable to move. Shackles held his wrist against a wall and dressed in a skimpy two piece outfit. Flaring his nostrils he took a whiff of the air he realized he was in dragon's den. (A/n: dragon's den = same size castle as Sesshomaru's castle.) Eiji stretched his back until it popped in several spots and then he flipped his body over until his feet touched the wall. With his feet securely planted on the wall Eiji pushed forward, even as much as it hurt his arms, until his hands popped free and he fell to the ground in a big heap.

Eiji crawled over to the moonlight that came through the only barred window of the dungeon. He looked at his wrist and saw the bloody mess that his maneuver caused. He licked his wounds and spat out the iron that got caught in the wounds allowing them to heal without any obstructions. Looking at them again he was satisfied they were clean he allowed them to heal. Looking up at the window Eiji calculated the jump to it but then he heard the dungeon door open. Spinning around Eiji waited on his hunches for his captor to enter instead arms wrapped around his own arms and torso.

"That's very unique that you can handle so much pain," a deep voice told him, which Eiji recognized as Longwei voice.

"I have to be able to endure much more pain for both of my forms," Eiji informed him as he growled.

"I knew there was something different about you and I was right. You were in your female form when we first met weren't you?"

"No I wasn't." Suddenly Eiji sensed something was wrong and began to fight to free himself.

Longwei just smiled and held the nekoyoukai tightly to his large dragon body. The dragon lord then bared his fangs and buried his fangs deep into Eiji's shoulder making the young warrior scream in agony.

"No!" Eiji's female voice screamed out desperately, "Please! I'm Lord Sesshomaru's!"

Longwei didn't listen to the pleas of the warrior and sucked on the flesh between his teeth as he drank the sweet blood. Finally Eiji went limp in the dragon's arms weeping at what was going to happen to her next. Longwei lifted the nekoyoukai into his powerful long arms bridal style and carried him out of the dungeon. When they entered Longwei's bedroom Eiji was set on the bed and so was covered by the dragon demon.

Eiji could do nothing as his new mate began to undress his female body and he refused to make a sound for the dragon lord.

"You know I offered your lord a handsome reward for your hand but he refused to lose his best warrior," Longwei informed him as he cupped the bare breast in front of him. "I was going to take you anyways with or without your lord's approval."

Eiji tightly closed his eyes and turned his head away as the last of his clothes were pulled off of him.

"Now let's see if I can pup you…" the lord told him as he removed his own clothes.

Tears streaked the young warrior's face as he clinched the bedding tightly in his hands.

* * *

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed not because he had to cancel all the mating plans but because his guards couldn't find Eiji. He felt Eiji's fear and pain through the mark he gave her but he couldn't tell where he was. The lord paced from his bedroom balcony to Eiji's chamber which he just moved into when he suddenly felt searing pain coming from Eiji. With a howl of anger Sesshomaru transformed and went flying into the sky to find his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Eiji lay shaking in Longwei's bed gazing unseeing at the wall even as the dragon lord licked her neck. The young warrior didn't have the strength to respond or push the lord away. He felt Longwei's seed drip out of his female body and both their sweat covered them.

Longwei cupped both of Eiji's breasts and rubbed her nipples trying to get her to respond. Licking the nekoyoukai's cheek the lord stuck his arousal back into the female body and panted into his feline ears, "Your lord can't take you now…you're mine now and forever…"

After Longwei lifted him up into his lap still thrusting into him Eiji finally said, "I will…never love…you…"

"We'll see…"

He never did because Longwei broke Eiji's will to fight and he retreated into himself. Even when the doctors told him that he was going to have pups Eiji just looked at them for a moment then turned away. Longwei was at a lost he could get the nekoyoukai to respond or eat and he was getting deadly thin. The dragon lord even tried to spiritual feed him with his own energy and he thought that it was working until he saw the glazed over cat eyes staring on unseeing.

That's when war started between Sesshomaru and Longwei over Eiji. As the battle went on Eiji slowly came out of his self-induce trance and slowly began to register the battle outside the wall of Longwei's room. One night Eiji went to the balcony and looked at the battle field as Sesshomaru's forces moved forward. Suddenly he was completely pulled out of his trance when he sensed Sesshomaru so close. Summoning his strength he called forth the Yang sword to his out-stretched hand and grasped it when it materialized.

Eiji briefly looked behind him when he heard the door to the room open before jumping off the balcony and ran at full speed even before his feet touched the ground. He ran deep into a forest before he even thought of stopping and then he tore open the bottom of his shirt revealing his stomach. Eiji looked around the forest floor and found some strong plant type pain killers. Quickly eating them he waited until he was completely numb before he drove his own claws into his body where Longwei's pups slept. Giving a cry of pain Eiji grasped the pups and tore them from his body.

The nekoyoukai warrior laid on the ground trying to hold his guts in as tears ran down his face. He hoped one of Sesshomaru's warriors smelled his blood and would come and save him. After just a few minutes Eiji pushed himself off the ground and slowly walked from tree to tree as he gasped for air. He didn't know where he was going but he was just trying to find Sesshomaru's scent. Eiji collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion and blood lost. His wound wasn't closing nor was it anytime soon. The young warrior prayed one of Sesshomaru's warriors would find him as darkness slowly incased him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru smelled Eiji's blood and lots of it but that was impossible Longwei had the nekoyoukai warrior captive. He heard one of his generals' yelling for a healer and for someone to get him. Stepping out of his tent he saw the general disappear into a healer tent and he glided over to the tent. Upon opening the tent flaps he smelled death, blood, and Eiji's male scent, he looked over at one of the cots, and saw Eiji laying unconscious with a gaping hole in his abdomen which was quickly being sewn shut. He turned his gaze to the general who brought the young demon in.

The general bowed and said, "We were scouting the forest looking for a way to get into the castle when one of my scouts informed me of bloody mess not far off from where we stood. When I went to investigate I found Eiji's blood and an unborn child…it had some dragon features." Seeing Sesshomaru's glare he quickly went back to Eiji, "We followed the blood trail leading toward the battle field and a mile away from the unborn child we found Eiji as he is now in his on pool of blood."

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Eiji and saw Longwei's mark on Eiji's shoulder. Both the general and the healer sensed their lord's anger and the healer quickly finished sewing the abdomen up and said, "Give him a few days to sleep and regenerate."

Their lord picked up Eiji and went back to his tent. The soldier quickly moved out of the way as Sesshomaru walked past them and stared at the unconscious demon in his arms. Once in his tent the lord set Eiji onto his cot and started to lick the wound on his mates' abdomen. The salve from Sesshomaru's tongue began to mend the torn muscle and skin. Eiji didn't wake nor did he have his normal cheeky rosy color. It would take days before the young warrior to regain his strength and blood but right now he wanted to kill Longwei so he could keep his claim on Eiji.

Eiji woke up to find a strong arm wrapped around his middle as he leaned against a familiar strong broad chest. With a sigh he snuggled into the older demons clothed chest loving the warmth the demon gave off but then guilt hit him and he began to whimper which got the older demon's attention.

"What is wrong, Eiji?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at his mate concerned.

The nekoyoukai turned his head away trying hard not to cry and said, "Longwei…took my female form…I killed his pup…"

Sesshomaru slowly slid his hand down his mate's naked body, which his mate just noticed that he was, to cup his groin. "He didn't take you in this form, has he?"

Eiji whimpered as Sesshomaru brought his member to life, "No…"

"Good if you want to rid yourself of Longwei's mark you have to give yourself up to me completely," the daiyoukai instructed him still caressing the hard flesh in his clawed hand. "Do you wish to rid yourself of it?"

The nekoyoukai groaned letting his head fall back against Sesshomaru's shoulder as he went completely limp. "Yes…I don't…want to be…his…" he panted.

Eiji gasped when he felt something fuzzy rubbed against his erection. Looking down he saw his lord's hand leave and was replaced by his Mokomoko in his caressing. He didn't notice Sesshomaru move away to undress as he let his Mokomoko did his ministrations.

Once undressed he went back to his mate to find him trying to fight off his release. Grasping Eiji's length Sesshomaru had him pressed against his chest and pumped the length in his hand sensually. Rubbing the head with his thumb as he wrapped his other fingers around the rest of the length gently squeezing.

Gasping Eiji arched his back when he felt a clawed finger rub at his entrance and as much as he wanted to beg Sesshomaru not to enter him he didn't want to belong to Longwei even more. He felt the claw retract before entering him to the knuckle as he cried out knowing that the camp could hear him but that was all part of the complete submission to rid him of the other mark.

Sesshomaru couldn't prepare the nekoyoukai any further than the one finger as much as he wanted to prepare him more. Spreading the soft tan cheek he moved Eiji's body above his own erection and with a smirk he leaned up he took Eiji's cat ear into his mouth before slamming the tight body onto his hard flesh.

Eiji screamed out in pain feeling the hot flesh quiver inside of him and small pool of blood slid between his cheeks and Sesshomaru's groin. Dropping his head back to reveal his neck to his mate as the daiyoukai licked and sucked on his ear.

Once Sesshomaru was satisfied Eiji was stretched enough he began to thrust into the tight hot body of his mate. Eiji's salve coated ear slipped out of Sesshomaru's mouth much to his surprise and suddenly found his lips captured by a quiver pair. Hearing a quiet pleading whimper the daiyoukai lord knew that he had completely dominate the young demon. With one hand on Eiji's chest and the other cupping his groin Sesshomaru lifted him up and placed on all four. Pressing the nekoyoukai's chest onto the ground and lifting his butt high in the air. Feeling Eiji tense Sesshomaru knew that he was preparing for the pain that was about to come.

Eiji knew that his mate had to take his other form complete the mating. He felt Sesshomaru lick his cheek and grasped his hands one last time before changing into the smaller version of his true form and stretched the tight entrance even more. Howling in pain Eiji held onto the furry legs in front of him and waited for Sesshomaru to start his thrusting. But what the lord did next was not what he was expecting.

Sesshomaru began to lick Eiji's hair and face clean of Longwei's scent to replace it with his own. Once clean and flesh stretched he began to pound into the warm flesh. Hearing Eiji moan deeply drove the lord on and fought to stay in control of his demon.

"L-lord…S-sessho-omaru…re-release your…demon or…the dr-dragon's mark…won't leave m-my flesh…" Eiji gasped as he lifted himself up to support himself on the cot to give Sesshomaru more leverage. "J-just let…go…"

That was all it took for Sesshomaru let go, gripping his mate's hips the lord savagely took the young demon. With each gasp, groan, and moan that came from the nekoyoukai mouth brought the older demon closer to his release as did each thrust he gave to Eiji. Pressure built up in both of them and then with one last thrust Sesshomaru released with a howl and followed by Eiji releasing companying his mate's howl with his own.

Shifting back to his humanoid form Sesshomaru held himself above the now exhausted Eiji. The lord lifted the nekoyoukai up and placed himself and him onto the cot. He stared at the mark on his mate's shoulder until the urge to mark over took him which he did.

Eiji barely registered Sesshomaru biting into his neck until his shoulder started to burn and started to scream and thrash but was pinned underneath Sesshomaru's body holding him down until the other mark disappeared. Eiji just laid on the cot as his mate released his flesh and settled on top of him. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of him but only to have to replace by Sesshomaru's body weight. Eiji shifted a bit and felt Sesshomaru harden inside of him.

Sesshomaru felt the movement and had an arousing idea he always dreamed of having Eiji do. Turning them both over so Eiji sat on his waist with his arousal deep inside him. Eiji looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru confused and his mate purred, "I want to watch you." To prove it he had his Mokomoko over his mate's member.

Groaning Eiji did what his mate told him and started to move on Sesshomaru feeling his seed, already in him, make the erection inside of him sleek. As he rode his mate his own erection started to come life again with the help of Mokomoko. When Sesshomaru's erection hit Eiji deep inside of his body made him stop and arch his back gasping which Sesshomaru decided to torture his mate with.

With a smirk Sesshomaru took Eiji's hips and rubbed his erection against the spot making his mate groan. He was greatly surprised when Eiji back against his chest and he smelled something different about his mate's scent but he was quickly distracted…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Eiji woke up slightly weak, naked, and alone which he was use to having two out of three what he wasn't use to was feeling weak. Slowly he realized someone who wasn't Sesshomaru was in the tent with him. Eiji slowly looked over to see two silver haired demons sitting on the other side of tent talking until he yelped and fell off the cot covering his prevent area. Both demons looked at him, the one with dog ears begin to laugh while the one with fox ears came over to him and looked at him curiously with a smile.

"Who are you? I know all the warriors in Lord Sesshomaru's army all by name and I don't know you two! So who are you?!" Eiji demanded the two demons.

The Youko chuckled and tossed the nekoyoukai his usual warrior wears, "I'm Youko Kurama, one of your parents' friends also I'm your in-law. That dumb-ass over there is you in-law, your lords half-brother, Inu-yasha."

"You're the dumb-ass you stupid fox!" Inu-yasha yelled at Kurama.

"Oh yes Inu-yasha, Lord Sesshomaru informed me of him," Eiji said before he spun to his feet and with blinding speed he was dressed in his armor. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you keep coming him lord, he's a jack-ass!"

Inu-yasha was ignored by both demons as Kurama informed the young nekoyoukai, "He went to the front to eliminate Longwei."

Eiji forced himself not to cringe at the lord's name and said, "I'll be joining my lord in the field."

Kurama stood in front of him and said, "No Sesshomaru asked us to take you back to the castle for your own protection."

"I don't need protection but if Lord Sesshomaru ordered it then I will follow his order." Eiji tied his katana onto his sash and waited for the two demons to lead the way.

"Why do you keep saying lord?" Inu-yasha demanded as they left the tent.

Eiji walked behind the Youko and answered, "Because I owe him my life and my mother's. He let me stay in the castle after my mother left me in his protection until I decided to repay the debt by becoming a warrior of his."

"Why the hell do you stay?! I'm sure you already paid him back!"

"I didn't expect you to understand why I stay and I have no other place to go nor do I know how to not be a warrior. Plus I wasn't even two seasons old when my mother left Lord Sesshomaru protected like his own."

Inu-yasha snorted, "Still don't understand."

"Lord Sesshomaru was right, you really are slow in the head," Eiji scoffed as he followed Kurama to a carriage.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Just as it sounds Inu-yasha," as he stepped onto the carriage.

"Shut up Inu-yasha!" Kurama barked as he glared at the young demon.

Inu-yasha snorted and stepped on the carriage, closing the door the dragons took off into the sky. Eiji winced at the pain in his back as the carriage jumped forward. Kurama didn't say anything about it but Inu-yasha gave him a weird look not understanding why Eiji was in pain.

"Eiji relax you're safe," Kurama informed him as he cleaned his tail.

Eiji kept his hand his katana and said, "You think Lord Longwei is the only one after me, you're wrong. There's another demon after me and I'm not my guard down until we're in the ground of Lady Izumi."

"What demon is after you?"

"Half-demon to be precise and it was when they found out about my two forms."

"Two forms?" Inu-yasha questioned.

"I'm both male and female bodies…"

After a minute Inu-yasha busted into laughter while the other two demons glared at him. Eiji just huffed and looked out the window. Kurama kicked Inu-yasha in the calf hard making him yell out in pain. Eiji hoped that they made it to Lady Izumi's castle before any demon knew he was heading there.

Lady Izumi stood watching as the carriage carrying her son's mate came to a stop in front of the air castle. A tall Youko stepped out of the carriage first; Eiji came out next, and then Inu-yasha.

As soon as Eiji saw Lady Izumi he immediately bowed, kneeling on his left knee, and rested his right arm on his right knee, "Lady Izumi."

Izumi chuckled, "Eiji come now, you're now my son-in-law you don't need to bow to anyone anymore."

Eiji blushed and stood, "It's hard not to…mother…"

"Come, there's a meal waiting for all of you."


End file.
